Network-provided content, such as Internet web pages or media content such as video, pictures, music, and the like, are typically served to end users via networked computer systems. End user requests for the network content are processed and the content is responsively provided over various network links. These networked computer systems can include origin hosting servers which originally host network content of content creators or originators, such as web servers for hosting a news website. However, these computer systems of individual content creators can become overloaded and slow due to frequent requests of content by end users.
Content delivery networks have been developed which add a layer of caching between origin servers of the content providers and the end users. The content delivery networks typically have one or more content nodes distributed across a large geographic region to provide faster and lower latency access to the content for the end users. When end users request content, such as a web page, which is handled through a content node, the content node is configured to respond to the end user requests instead of the origin servers. In this manner, a content node can act as a proxy for the origin servers. However, when a content node communicates over different communication carriers, the various ISPs and other packet networks over which end user content requests and content delivery are handled can add additional slowdowns and latency issues.